Stained Crimson
by Bomba-Fae
Summary: UPDATED Nancy:Reared in Fagins gang to become an accomplished pickpocket, girlfriend of Bill Sikes, a heroine for Oliver, but what if there were more to it then that? What if what everyone thought was a lie? The life of the girl everyone thought they knew
1. Are you sure sir?

Constructive critiques welcome just don't flame. PLEASE review I really would like feedback on this. Its just the first chapter so it will get better and the plot will emerge more as the story continues. Happy readings!

* * *

Wiping away a silent tear and struggling to get to her feet, the dingy young girl strived to make her way down to the end of the street. Wincing as a pain seared up her right leg, she continued to trudge down the road. The pavement seemed unending as the half broken cobblestones made for a terrible path. How long had she been traveling anyway? It seemed like it had been years. Sniffing back another set of tears she shivered at the thought of where she had just emerged from. 

_Escaped from is more like it. _She thought shivering in the cold bitter night air. It was autumn and winter was coming on fast, she needed to find a place to stay or she would most certainly freeze. But what kind of a place would take a poor, dirty, foul smelling kid in at this time of night? Rounding the corner she sighed in relief as she faintly made out the distant silhouettes of the few scattered towns people who thankfully had not yet retired to their homes. Inhaling a deep breath she fought her way over to the closest person; a very large man, in a very large top hat.

"Please sir, I've just had a terribly-"

"Get out of my way, you young wretch!" The man snarled as he stalked away in the opposite direction, obviously not in the mood to be interacting with any person never mind child.

Shocked by the outburst, the young girl limped away trying her best to manage a look of confidence. She was afraid; terrified actually. A man half the size of the one she had just approached would of looked dangerously horrifying to any girl twice her own age and height. Gripping onto the concrete sides of a fountain centered in the middle of the town square, she plunged her hands in and voraciously began to drink.

"Oh its just dreadful!" A woman exclaimed to the four people gathered around her.

" How many children did you say?" Another one asked.

"So far twelve have gone missing and a queer number of people have been robbed!"

"Why that's outrageous!" A man said shaking his head angered by the two woman's conversation. " Last week Mr. Allen's wife was walking through the bread shop when two young boy's, probably no older then five, stole a loaf of bread that was hanging out of a young woman's bag and charged out of the place!"

"Oh I dare say that they were a bunch of street urchins looking for trouble!"

_Street urchins eh? Now that's what I'll become soon if I don't freeze first._

Wiping her mouth with the remaining part of her shredded dress, the distraught red haired girl got up to try and find some form of help. Glancing across the street noticing a pretty young woman tending to a flower pot that stood outside her house, she began to drag herself over. She stopped when she noticed a pretty girl with beautiful long locks of gold hiding in the shadows. She couldn't be anymore then the same age as herself, yet she seemed to have a great sense of cleverness and awareness.

Brushing a red lose strand of hair from her face, her eye's widened in shock as the other girl successfully managed to snag the woman's small gardening shovel and place it up her shawl before disappearing back into the shadows unnoticed. Intrigued by the evasiveness of the situation, she quietly hauled herself down the dark alleyway after the girl.

The stench of dead fish was almost unbearable as she continued to limp after the young pickpocket, or at least that's what she supposed the other girl was.

Turning another corner she found herself staring at one of the most brilliant sights she had ever seen.

Towering mounds of wood that made for an old wooden staircase led up to the top of a maze of different house like things that were almost hidden because they were so high up, and the different walkways in-between the houses made for an even more awe striking view. On the ground little walkway like bridges hovered over scum infested waters. Every little street like walkway seemed to be joined to a hidden alleyway. Sure to a nobleman or a mere peasant this place would look absolutely horrid, but to her it was like its own little world well hidden from the busy hustle and bustle of society. Smiling curiously the young girl grabbed the old wood railings and started to yank herself up the stairs.

Gasping for a breath she slumped to the ground when she finally reached the top of the stairs.

"_Great_, just _perfect! _This is just _exactly_ what I needed to happen!" She hissed rubbing her swollen ankle as large raindrops hit the ground. As she attempted to look for some form of shelter to shield her from the rain a large crack sounded before she found someone's hands tight against her throat.

* * *

"Who are you? How'd you find this place!" The middle-aged man yelled dragging the girl inside one of the many dwellings, getting curious, frightened glances form the inhabitants. 

Refusing to answer the frightened girl looked around at the many residents of the place terrified.

"Please sir, I, I, followed a girl here." She quivered not liking the place at all.

"What? Who? What girl did you see!" The man demanded again.

"Well, she was pretty. She had blond almost golden strands of hair, well at least it looked that way to me sir. She was my age, or at least I think she was my age. Please sir, I didn't mean to-"

"Bet get in here!" The man hollered laying a frustrated hand on his head, while using the other to twist his long dark brown beard.

"Is this the girl you saw?" The man asked as a girl with a pale blue dress on stepped forward.

"Yes sir it is."

The man gave a mourning groan as he paced back and forth mumbling to himself.

"Sir, If I may be so curious to ask why your walking like that?" The young girl asked inquisitively as the girl known as Bet sat down beside her.

"You wouldn't happen to have anyone out looking for you, would you my dear?" He asked walking up to the two girls.

"No sir, I don't have anyone." The man seemed to be oblivious to the young girls sad tone as a huge smile lit up his face.

"You wouldn't say, you wouldn't say. Well then by all means do tell us where you came-come from. Surely a young sweet girl such as yourself would have a family and a decent home." The man said as he appeared to be thinking to himself before bending down to look the girl in the eyes.

"I'm afraid that's none of your business and its nothing I'd wish to share with the likes of you."

Bet stared at the girl taken back by her response.

"My dear, I didn't wish to offend you, it's just that we- I, happen to have room to spare if your in need of a place to stay. You could say that I uh, take _care _of every child that needs a home and a family to look after them."

Tilting her head up questioningly she arched her eyebrows.

"You see, Bet here has lived with me for quite a while and has no one to play with, no girls anyway. I'm sure she'd love another young girl to go around with. I reckon you both are about the same age. How old are you anyway?" He asked in a kindly curious manner that seemed to bring some comfort to the ginger haired girl .

"Nine sir."

"Sir? No, no, no, call me Fagin. Just as I thought, Bet's around your age just a year younger."

"Did you really mean that I could stay here if I wanted?"

"Of course, of course I did! That is as long as you earn your keep."

"Oh o.k., um Fagin- how would one go about doing that? Earning her keep I mean."

"Well," He began as a toothy grin shone through. "First she'd start with her name." The girl smiled happily up at the man, who seemed to be delighted that she had come to their little abode.

"Nancy, I'm called Nancy."

"Well Nancy, welcome to the family!" Fagin exclaimed motioning to Bet to help her of the bench and over to one of the spare beds. "Now, I take it that your hungry, eh? How about I get one of the lads to fix you something to drink and eat?"

"I'd like that sir." Nancy said as Bet wrapped a cloth around her injured ankle.

"It's just a miner sprain, nothing serious." The young blond haired girl said smiling.

"Well at least it isn't broken, thank you." She replied as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Here you go, a nice piece of bread and a cup full of gin otta cheer you right up then."

"Gin?" Nancy asked taking the cup and bread piece from Fagin.

"You mean to tell me you ain't ever had gin before!" The man exclaimed as a roar of laughter emerged in the background. "Well my dear, you've got a lot to learn about around here. Now you just lay your pretty little head down and get some rest, I'll explain more in the morning."

"Good night sir." Nancy said as Fagin walked away. "Oh and sir, thank you."

"Don't worry about it Nance, it was a pleasure, a pure pleasure indeed." He said walking away, grinning to himself.

* * *

Seating himself down in front of the fire in an old run down armchair, Fagin smiled as two piercing blue eye's watched him from the shadows. 

"Take no need to her, you know that it will be good for business to bring in another girl. Just look at how many people come to see Bet." Fagin said dismissively.

"How do you know she ain't lying about where she came from? Huh Fagin? How do you know that the moment her ankle gets better she isn't going to run to the beaks and tell them everything?" The boy snapped angrily. Fagin rolled his eyes irritated before a muffled laugh sounded.

"For a elevenyear old boy, you sure have a lot of suspicions."

"And I'm about the most adroit one out of all you lot and Fagin you know it."

"Well don't worry about Nancy, I'll put her to good use in time. All in time Bill."

* * *

Well thats it for chapter one. PLEASE review and let me know your views on this. Flammes not welcome but cunstructive critiques are welcomed. Please reveiw its my first Oliver fic and I'd like to know if I should continue it. 


	2. The Three Cripples

"Pisst! Nancy. Nancy!" Bet whispered harshly as she tried to wake the sleeping girl. "Oh come on Nance! You mustn't sleep-in today!''

"Huh?"

"Nancy get up- you have to!"

"Why?" The girl replied sleepily rolling over onto her left side pulling the blanket up over her head.

"Fagin wants to introduce you to some of the boys and even maybe, if your lucky enough, take you to town on your first errand."

"Oh alright," Nancy replied before forcing herself upright and flinging her feet over the edge of the bed.

Gingerly she placed her left food on the ground before gently testing her right one; seeing if it was strong enough to withstand most of her weight.

"It doesn't hurt as much anymore?" Bet asked curiously, handing a her a cloth and motioning to a basin of water a few feet away. "You can get freshened up over there, the boy's are out on a job but Fagin wants us to meet up with him personally near the park at eleven."

"What time is it anyway?" Nancy asked slightly limping as she headed over to the basin, rubbing her eye's vigorously as she tried getting all the sleep out of them.

"Ten thirty, we'll have time to get a bite to eat if we hurry, now wash up and meet me downstairs at the first bridge you come to," Bet said as she hurriedly headed out of the entrance. "Oh and Nancy, bring some of the bread that was left over from last night, as well as some gin. I have a feeling that two people are going to be very hungry."

"Who?" Nancy asked confused, had she known there were so many different people she'd have to get to know and meet, she would of attempted to try and record their names down on a loose piece of paper.

"You'll find out later, now come on."

* * *

Bet quickly handed Nancy a piece of bread as the two walked down the lane toward an old oak tree that was centered in the middle of the park. Sitting down under the tree Bet smiled happily. 

"You know, I'm really happy that you came along. If Fagin hadn't of found you three day's ago, I don't know what I'd do. It's awfully lonely being the only girl around, I've got no one to talk to." Bet said sheepishly, before she hadn't really thought about having another girl along with her, but now she was truly grateful for it. "I know it's only been a short while since you got here but I really am glad that I'm not stuck by myself with a lot full of boys." Nancy let out a giggle, that thought had never accrued to her.

"Well wouldn't you be the fancy of every little one of their imaginations, if you were the only one here."

"Of course, but now I got someone to share the joy with." Bet said smiling. Nancy was about to respond when she noticed a shadow looming over them.

"Ello Nancy, how'd ya sleep?"

"Good," Nancy said glancing at Bet nervously, she wasn't used to all this attention. "I was just asking Bet about all the other children around here. The ones that I haven't met yet."

"Well then, how about you meet them ones eh?" Fagin said grinning like a Cheshire cat and gesturing for the two of them to follow.

"Where are we?" Nancy whispered to Bet as Fagin led them down a set of stairs that were well hidden from the rest of the world. Bet quickly put a finger to her own mouth to silence the red head while inwardly praying that Fagin hadn't heard the comment.

"Plummy and Slam!" Fagin whispered stridently while banging on the back of a wooden door.

"Who is it?" Sounded a heavily drunken voice.

"The queen of Sheba! Who the heck do you think it is?" There was a pause before Fagin restlessly began to whack the door again. Nancy glanced nervously at Bet who squeezed her hand in an attempt to sooth her. Shuffling seats were heard skidding across the floor before the sound of locks being pried open were heard.

Slowly the door creaked open and the thick smell of beer wafted into the night as the man led the two girls into the tavern. Nancy clung to Bet as they followed the Jew down the damp stone made hallway silenced by the fear of what might happen if they spoke out of turn.

"FAGIN!" A welcoming cheer sounded up from the crowd gathered around a few tables as the three people entered a brightly lit room.

"Welcome Nance, to the Three Cripples." Fagin announced putting his arm around the girl, leading her to a side table and pulling up a chair for her to sit in. Nancy's mind was spinning. She remembered this place, she remembered it all to well. Shuddering at the thought of her mother and the countless men she had gone around with, inwardly she made a vow never to let what her mother did become part of her.

"Lookie what we got here. So I take it that this is the new girl you were talking about Fagin." A blond haired boy in a warped green top hat and a navy blue tailed suit jacket said walking over to the table.

"Ain't she the prim and proper one."

"Now you just pay him no mind, he don't have any respect for a lady."

"What you talking about Bet? What you mean I don't got no respect for the ladies? I'm one of the most respectable people you'll ever meet!"

"Of course you are Toby, of course you are. I said you don't got no respect for anyone, not that you don't get it!" Bet said rolling her eye's as she sat down beside Nancy, who smiled up unimpressed at her.

"So, bring any food?" The golden haired boy asked coyly, smiling at the two girls.

"That's all you think about isn't it?" Bet said throwing one of the pieces of bread they had brought with them to the boy. "Why can't you just buy food here, like a normal person does?"

"Aw come on you know I'm to good to be normal, besides being a gent is far to proper for the likes of us." The boy replied teasingly as he joined them at the table.

" Don't I know it. Nance, your not still hungry are you? If ya are I can get some food for you if you'd like."

"No I'm fine, thanks anyway Bet."

"Would you listen to them manners she's got. You sure she ain't got nothing wrong with her?"

"Shut it Toby!" Bet snapped whacking the boy's head with her hand. Grumbling to himself Toby got up, glared at both girls and then stalked out of the tavern. Fagin shook his head disapprovingly before disappearing behind a corner.

"You sure she ain't with the beak or traps?" A voice asked the Jew as he came around the corner.

"Almost positive. I still don't get why your so concerned Bill. I mean, what's she ever do to you?"

" First of all, its ain't what she _did _do, its what she _can_ do. To me and to you!" The boy hollered at the man. "I mean every time you see some penniless kid, you bring em in! One of these day's one's gonna turn on you! And then we'll all be going to the madhouse!"

"Easy now Bill! I'm pretty sure that little miss Nancy over there ain't going to rat on us. She barely knows anything about us and our uh, _operations_."

"Fine but if she squeals, its on your shoulders!" The boy hissed getting up and stalking past the man who then quickly grabbed his arm.

"Suppose you _are _right, and she does have some connection with the beaks. I suppose we'd have to make sure that we don't tell her nothing about anything till later and take the time to sort of, break her in."

"What you getting at Fagin?"

"In time, all in time Bill. Now you just get back to… Well wherever you were or whatever you were doing. I'll bring Nancy and Bet back to the place later on today. Try and make a good entrance. We don't want her to ruin anything of tonight's proceedings." Fagin said a cruel grin emphasizing his features.

"I'll be there at seven sharp and I'll expect _you _to be waiting." Bill said pulling away from the man and heading out of the club unnoticed. Despite everything Fagin had said about the girl, he still didn't trust her. Something just didn't seem right and he wasn't about to let some frizzy little red head ruin everything he had strived to get. Without another thought, he darted down the alleyway deciding to find out some information on this new girl.

* * *

"But why all the whispering and secrecy? I'm sure that I could just ask someone if they could get ya some work or tell them about you and everyon-" 

"YOU AIN'T EVER SAYING ANYTHING ABOUT US!"A large man screamed at the young ginger haired girl. "And if you do, you can be sure you won't live much longer to tell very many people!"

"Whoa! EASY NOW! Don't want to scare the poor thing off!" A bar maid with long brown curls draping over her shoulders yelled at the man while placing a comforting hand on the young girl.

"Miss honestly, I didn't mean anything!"

"It's alright love. Don't pay any heed to them, they don't know what they say,'' the woman said snarling at the rest of the men in the pub that had stopped to watch the scene.

"I just thought that-"

"Honey don't worry about it, they're all brainless brutes anyway. They'd be able to handle themselves."

"But why were they so offended. I just wanted to help…"

"Nancy, Toby just said that Fagin is waiting for us outside," Bet said approaching the two. "We should hurry, he looks worried about something."

"Come on you two, I think I'd better bring you to him." The woman said taking both of them by the hand and walking out of the room.

Fagin's eyes lit up when he saw them approaching. Eagerly he sauntered up to them. Bet quickly pulled Nancy off to the side, allowing Fagin time to talk to the older lady.

"Who is she?" Nancy asked Bet confused. Not many people in her life had dared to stand up for her; and here out of anywhere in the world, someone was.

"Her name's Terra, she's a bar maid in The Three Cripples. About one of the only girls in this whole area other then me, you, two other bar maids and her daughter."

"Daughter? But she's so young."

"Well things happen around here when your young."

"Is she married? She must have a husband to take care of her then."

"Look Nancy, we live quite differently then the towns people. We've got our own little society." Bet said unsure of how to explain their way of life to the distraught girl.

"I don't understand I-"

"Nance, Bet, would you come here please?" Terra asked smiling. She was nineteen, the youngest bar maid and adult female _occupant_ in the area. Her oldest sister had met Fagin ten years ago and had introduced her and her other sister to him and he had raised them ever since and eventually got them a room in The Three Cripples when they were too old to stay with him; they then had eventually come to be its owners.

"I was just discussing with Fagin about how you two live with a lot full of boys. So since I know that it can't be that pleasing to ya, I was wondering if you'd like to stay with me. I've got the space. There's a extra room with two beds waiting for ya both in the top loft of the pub."

"You know Nancy, Bet. I think it would be better for you," Fagin said as a toothy grin spread across his face. "We could muster you a right little job when your old enough. Of course if you say yes to living with Teri here, you'll have to live two months with me to learn how we get about here."

"Sure Fagin." Nancy said unsure of what to do next. Should she accept? If she did what job would he have her do? What training could she possibly need to acquire to be able to live with these people? Something wasn't right about this situation. Not right at all.

"Well come on my dears, look at the time. We best be getting back to the place; give you plenty of time to think about your answers." Fagin said rushing the two girls along. " Thanks Teri."

"Bye Fagin, Nancy, Bet!" The woman shouted after them smiling before heading back into the club.

* * *

"Who's there?" 

"ME!" Fagin shouted as he waited outside the entrance to his home. _Great. Locked out once again._

"What are you trying to give me a heart attack in my old age?" The Jew said as he walked into the den with the two girls at heel.

"Of course Fagin, what you think?" A stocky young boy replied as he sauntered up to the man.

"All right, alright my dears. Lets see what lovely gifts you gathered today." The bearded man said sitting down on a bench as the boys gathered around him.

"I GOT THREE WALLETS!" A boy shouted while waving one of the cases in the air.

"Very good."

"WELL I GOT FIVE HANDKERCHIEFS!" A dirty blond curly haired boy said placing them in front of the Jew who nodded in approval. Fagin smiled as he watched Nancy tilt her head confused.

"You eh, doing o.k. over there Nance?" He asked audaciously.

"How'd you get all those? You must be awfully good workers." The girl said as before a muffled laughter broke from the group.

"Ain't she the green one!" A boy laughed while lighting a long wooden pipe.

"Ooo ya, were all _real, real _hard workers here. We're all very, free spirited."

" So where do you work? I could help out maybe." Nancy said hopeful that they'd stop laughing.

"She really is stupid! Where'd you find the likes of her Fagin!"

"She's probably some rich persons kid who ain't had a moment in the real world. What? This life aint good enough for ya?" A short boy asked mockingly.

"Now you just leave my family out of this!"

"What you going to do about it flame head?" The boy asked throatily. Nancy's froze. What had she said that was so wrong? She only wanted to help.

" I just, I-"

"Come on Fagin give us a break. Please don't tell me that she's actually staying with us!"

"Keep your traps shut!" The Jew yelled to silence them. "Now thanks to your little show, you ain't getting any pay today!" A loud groan ruffled through the den.

"Thanks a lot flame head." A boy hissed as he stalked past the girl who was obviously hurt.

Nancy shuddered, refusing to let herself cry in front of everyone. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to be here at all.

* * *

Sighs. Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks to all my reviewers and I hope you review again. Poor Nance, she doesn't seem to be fitting in very well, does she? Will Bill find out anything about her past? Is she working for the traps? Will she eventually make friends among Fagins gang? Will I ever stop rambling on and on? Please Review to find out! (More of the story's full plot revield in next chapter. 


End file.
